


what happened at the redskins game

by beware_of_you



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I wrote this in like 3 hours, JJ and Reid are both a mess, JJ doesn't know it's a date, Once again Reid is an amazing best friend, but it's slightly angsty, coming out story, enjoy it pls, he's so supportive of her i cried a bit, it takes Reid like 200 hours to figure out JJ's gay, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: we're taking a trip down memory lane ALL the way back to season one. this is what ACTUALLY happened at the infamous Redskins game that's only mentioned like twice in the series for no reason whatsoever other than to convince us that reid and jj need to be a thing. well NOT today hetties, not on my watch. this is what went down it's 100% accurate trust me. maybe it's kind of a crack fic bc jj's actually a gay disaster
Relationships: (but its friendship), I don't do that straight shit, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, it's gay lads - Relationship, slight Emily/JJ because I can't control myself
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	1. the game

The wind blows across the field, causing hair, flyers and wrappers to whip around wildly in the wind. Luckily for her, she's in the safety of the heated VIP box. She does feel a bit sorry for the sports fans out in the elements, but logically figures a good chunk of them are too drunk or too focused on the game to really give a damn about the wind.

Besides, Jennifer Jareau never gets opportunities like this. Sure, she's been to a professional sports game a few times in her life, but she normally can only afford nose bleed seats. With a steady, good paying government job, she supposes if she really wanted to splurge like this once in a blue moon, she could. But it would leave her "rainy day" funds empty, and being a single woman with a decent apartment just outside the city, she figures she much rather prefers the security of having her emergency account constantly full and vouches never to take anything out of it.

Which is why she so eagerly agreed to go to this game with Spence when he had asked on the plane a couple of days ago. He said that he got the tickets from Gideon for his birthday, and while she does wonder why he didn't take him, she's really glad he decided to take her instead. Besides, he's her best friend, and she really doesn't feel like they ever hang out outside of work.

She's watching the field with an intense and eager fascination; she could really see _everything_ from the wide window of the VIP box. The view is absolutely incredible. And the game is just starting to get good. She decides she really needs to find some way to thank Spence later on for taking her.

The sound of ice clinking together in a paper cup startles her to turn around, a grin coming to her face when she sees Reid trying to balance a plate of food and two drinks in a cup holder to the best of his ability. He's dressed similarly to her: in an oversized Redskins jersey, with jeans for him instead of a pair of thick leggings for her.

"What did you do? Raid the food counter?" she teases, grabbing the drinks from her friend.

"I didn't know if you were hungry too," he admits with a shy smile, offering the plate to her. "You want a fry?"

She laughs and shakes her head, but does grab a tiny fry off the plate and pop it in her mouth. "I could have come with you to help carry some of this stuff," she says as he takes his seat right back down next to her.

"It's okay, I had it. I didn't even drop anything," he says with a proud smile. "Besides, I honestly have no idea what's going on down there."

She playfully, but gently elbows him. "I'll help you keep up, don't worry. Not everything is based on statistics and facts."

"Actually, a lot of sports are based on statistics and mathematics," he begins to explain. "It's not only useful in the sport, but for fans to keep track of just how well a certain team or player is doing."

She playfully rolls her eyes. "You sure you didn't want to bring Gideon to the game? With your statistics talk and all," she teases lightly.

He seems to flush at this, nervously running a hand through his hair as he smiles slightly. "Yeah. He said he bought the tickets for me and you."

"Well, thank you for bringing me," she says a bit more honestly, shooting him a warm smile to calm his nerves. "Really, I'm having a good time hanging out with you."

He smiles a bit more at this, seeming more at ease by her comment. "Well, good. I'm glad." He picks up the cup holder, looking over the drinks before he passes her one, "Here, Vanilla Coke."

She smiles wide, carefully taking the cup from him. "Thanks, Spence! You're the best!"

He beams with pride at this, comfortably relaxing back in the chair as he immerses himself in the game. Every so often, JJ leans over and quietly explains the plays and points out her favorite players with an enthusiastic energy that he finds absolutely contagious. Despite not knowing exactly how the game is being played, he finds that he's really starting to enjoy himself. He's amused at just how into the game JJ gets at times, standing up from her seat and yells out at a terrible play.

When she sits back down after a particularly bad play, she huffs slightly, knocking back the rest of her coke. She turns to Reid with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I get really into these games sometimes."

Reid smiles and shrugs, nodding in understanding (though, he still really doesn't get it, honestly). "It's okay. I'm just glad you're having a good time."

"Are you having fun?" she asks him, stealing one more fry off the plate in the middle of them. "Understanding it a bit more?"

"Not really," he admits without even trying to lie. "But I am having a good time hanging out with you."

JJ chuckles and shakes her head in amusement. "Well, I'm glad you're having a good time, too, all things considered."

The fall into a comfortable silence after that, watching the rest of the game. When JJ finishes her drink, Reid immediately goes to get it refilled despite JJ's protests and insistence that she get it. She also offers to pay for the snacks and drinks, which he declines as well, much to her confusion (she does give up after a few times, telling herself she'll sneak the money into the coin drawer in his car later on).

The game ends and the two head back to Reid's car, walking side by side. One hand is in the pocket of her hoodie while the other holds what remains of her drink, while he fiddles with his hands nervously as they go into the parking lot. It's not something that goes unnoticed by JJ, and she raises her eyes slightly at the gesture. "Are you okay, Spence?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," he replies offhandedly, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. "Uh, I'm sorry that they lost," he offers, turning to her as they walk.

She makes a face, shrugging with a reassuring smile. "Ah, it's not your fault they choked with fifteen seconds left," she says. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. It happens in sports a lot. It doesn't change the fact I had fun spending time with you."

He seems to perk up at this, his cheeks flushing pink at the comment. "I'm glad." He opens the passenger's side door of his Prius for her, the same flush in his cheeks darkening at the gesture.

"Such a gentleman," JJ jokes, getting into the car and buckling up. "Thank you, again, for tonight," she starts when he climbs in the car and buckles himself in. "It was nice to hang out with you."

"It was nice to hang out with you too," he replies softly, fiddling nervously with his keys, refusing to meet her gaze. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, Spence," she answers softly, reaching across and giving his bicep a reassuring squeeze. "You okay over there? You've been acting weird for the past ten minutes." She finishes off what's left of her drink as she looks over at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." he starts nervously, biting down on his lip as he twirls the keys around his finger. He swallows audibly, finally looking over at her. "I don't... go on dates often, but as far as they go, was this one okay?"

JJ nearly recoils her hand from his arm in shock and surprise, but just drops it as she inhale sharply and weirdly, inhaling a stray piece of ice. It sends her into a choking, coughing fit.

A what?

It's Reid's turn to look completely confused as he stares at her in bewilderment. "Are you okay?"

"Date?" JJ manages to wheeze out between coughs, leaning forward in the seat to try and catch her breath. She's slightly thankful that Reid reaches over and gently pats her back, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

This was a date?

"Yeah," Reid replies, frowning deeper. "Gideon said he got us the tickets so I could ask you out on a date?"

"A date?" JJ asks again, as if she hadn't quite heard correctly what he's telling her.

"Was it bad?" he asks suddenly, his face falling a bit. "You... said you had a good time," he elaborates in a dejected tone, moving his hand from her back slowly.

The realization hits JJ hard at that moment; that's why Reid had kept asking if she was having fun, why he was acting so nervous and why he insisted on paying for the food. She feels horrible for not realizing it sooner.

Her eyes soften at his tone, and she sits up immediately in the seat and reaching over to console him. "No. No, Spence, it's not that," she begins to explain, her heart thudding from a combination of her nerves and the fit she had.

She chews on her bottom lip anxiously, giving Reid's arm a reassuring squeeze. She's hesitant, but knows if she doesn't explain herself, she'll look like a complete jackass. She doesn't want to make Spence feel bad or make things between them awkward.

So she swallows hard and lets out a long, hard sigh. "It's not that I didn't have a good time," she starts softly, gently. "Really, Spencer, I'm touched that you asked me to come with you. And I think you're an amazing guy, but—"

"But I'm not your type," he finishes for her with a sad chuckle, nodding at his dashboard and swallowing thickly.

"That's one way of putting it," she says quietly, nervously. She's now playing with her own fingers, her anxiety skyrocketing by the minute. She hates this situation; it's one she's had to go through a few times already in her life. Mostly, it doesn't end well, and she wanted to avoid this conversation with the team until she felt ready because she doesn't know if she can handle this going badly again.

She doesn't feel ready _at all_ right now, but feels it's necessary to explain herself, to cheer her best friend up a bit.

The tension in the car is thick and awkward, exactly what she wanted to avoid. Reid's also sad, which she also wanted to avoid so badly. She exhales shakily, going to speak, when—

"So," he clears his throat awkwardly. "Who exactly... _is_ your type? Hotch? Morgan?" he guesses. He pauses for a few seconds, frowning a bit when he says, "Gideon?"

She actually chuckles at his suggestion, just once, but very genuinely. It relaxes her slightly, in a way, that he hasn't jumped to conclusions. "No, um..." She pauses again, swallowing thickly. She looks down at her hands, clasping them together nervously. "I... Gideon's too old... and they're all a bit too... masculine... for my taste," she explains slowly, hoping he catches the hint.

It goes straight over his head.

Reid frowns deeply. "Are you attracted to more feminine guys?" he asks innocently.

JJ shakes her head, exhaling again. "No, no, it's not..." She stops, digging her nails in her palm to keep her composure. She can't just straight out make herself say it, she's too afraid. So she tries again with, "I... swing the other way?"

He stares at her blankly in response.

Her exhale is shaky, and a few tears escape her eyes. She hides her face in her palms, elbows propped on her knees as she cries.

"Whoa, JJ..." Reid starts, bewildered at the change in his best friend's demeanor. He places a reassuring hand on her knee, looking over at her greatly concerned. "Are you okay?"

She's silent for what seems like an eternity, Reid quietly sitting by and offering her comfort through a reassuring hand he's moved from her knee to her arm.

"I like girls, Spence," she finally admits timidly, tearfully. She glances over at him with murky, blue eyes. "I'm... I'm gay," she finally gets out, only breaking down more at her confession.

"Oh," he says in slight surprise his frown disappearing for a split second before he frowns deeply, his tone softening as he repeats, "Oh."

His response makes JJ flinch, as if she's waiting for the ridicule, the shame and the overwhelming guilt she feels when she tells people. It makes her wish she could just be _normal_ , like the daughter her parents wanted.

But the ridicule never comes.

Instead, Reid leans across the middle and gives her a tight, reassuring hug. "Shh, it's okay," he assures her softly as she sobs. "It's okay."

"You... you don't think differently of me?" she asks timidly, her voice muffled by his shoulder as she grips onto him.

"Jennifer, of course not," he replies soothingly. "You can't help who you love."

"Homosexuality is actually common in over 200 species," he continues on, his voice a bit lighter, reaching into his glove compartment and offering her a tissue from there. "The ancient Greeks and Romans held ceremonies for soldiers that wanted to marry before going off to battle."

JJ manages to crack a smile at this; leave it to Reid to find a way to make this situation better by spouting off random facts from his head. "You're okay with me liking girls?"

"JJ, you're my best friend," he promises her with a genuine smile. "Nothing will ever change that." He shrugs with another smile. "Besides, now we have more in common than I thought."

She laughs at this, hiding her face in her hands. "That was such a Morgan comment to make," she teases him through her giggles.

"It cheered you up, didn't it?" he points out with a playful smirk.

She reaches across the middle and gently _thwacks_ him on his arm, wiping the remainder of her tears with the tissue.

"Am I the first one to..." Reid questions, trailing off and looking over at her curiously.

JJ shakes her head, wiping her nose with the balled up tissue. "On the team, yeah," she admits. "But not the first person to know." She pauses, face falling a bit. "My dad just started to talk to me again after six months and my mom still refuses to speak to me," she says quietly, sadly.

He gives her a tight side hug. "The team is your family," he assures her. "We love you no matter what."

"I know, I know," she murmurs, dabbing at her eyes with a new tissue. "I know, I love you guys, too. But I'm just... afraid," she confesses softly. "I don't want to get cast away again."

"I get it," Reid says softly, now taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I won't tell anyone," he promises. "And when the time comes when you feel comfortable enough to come out to the team, I'll be there for you."

JJ sighs softly, smiling at his sincerity. "You really are a great guy, Spence. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"You're pretty great too," he says honestly, both of them breaking out into breathless chuckles.

"Do you want to go get ice cream or something somewhere?" JJ offers once they calm down, looking over at him as she leans back in her seat. "I don't know about you, but I feel given the circumstances we both deserve it. I'll even pay."

Reid nods, smiling wide at the suggestion. "Sounds good!" He starts his car, turning to her before he shifts gears. "Hey, you never did answer my question."

"Well, as far as dates go, this one was definitely one of the better ones. If you take away the impromptu coming out," she jokes lightly.

"Not that one," he replies with a soft chuckle. He elaborates when she glances at him curiously. "Who exactly is your type?"

"You mean, besides women, specifically?"

He shrugs, nodding. "Yeah."

She smirks at him, gently nudging his side. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teases. "I'm keeping that bit of information to myself. Let you figure that one out on your own, genius."

"Oh, I will," he assures her with a smirk of his own. "Come on, let's go get that ice cream."


	2. the aftermath

"Hey, pretty boy."

Reid looks over at Morgan as the taller man climbs in the elevator with him, smirking. "So..."

Reid frowns, confused. "So, what?"

Morgan grins. "How was the game?" he asks in a teasing tone.

Reid purses his lips then smiles, shrugging as he adjusts his shoulder bag. "Top secret," he informs his teammate seriously.

Morgan chuckles and pats his back. "My _man._ Knew you had it in you, kid," he grins, hopping off the elevator and heading into the office. He runs into Elle, nudging her arm and pointing out towards Reid with a grin. She smirks and nods slightly, turning back to Morgan.

Reid stares at the scene with a slight frown, turning to JJ, who was just coming from Garcia's office. "Should I... take that as a compliment?"

JJ shakes her head, smiling at the scene. "Let them imagine what went down." In a more serious, quieter voice, she says, "Thank you, again, for accepting me, Spence."

He beams proudly at the comment, nodding. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

JJ smiles widely, giving his arm a thankful squeeze before dropping her hand. She gently whacks him in the side with a case file. "Come on, we got a new case."

He grins, walking with her to the door. He pauses just outside, turning to her curiously, "Elle?"

JJ stifles a laugh by biting down on her lip, shaking her head. "No way," she says quickly. "She's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but way too intense for my liking."

"Garcia?" he guesses again, opening the door for her.

"Don't overwork yourself over there, Spence," she teases, nudging his hip with hers. "We need that big brain of yours to help solve this case."

"I'll get it one day," he promises with a wide smile.

"I don't doubt that, Spence." 


	3. two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's come so far imma cry :,) proud of gay jj

JJ is running late, something she _never_ does. She's frantic, pushing the button in the elevators to get up to the ninth floor, muttering under her breath. She doesn't calm down much when the elevator shuts, just taps her foot impatiently on the ground as the device slowly meanders up through the floors.

She practically bursts from the elevator, darting immediately into Garcia's dark room. "What have you got for me, Pen?"

The technical analyst jumps at the sound of her best friend's voice, placing a hand over her heart as she spins to face the agent. "Jayje, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," JJ says quickly, walking into the dark room. "Anything?"

"Nope, not today, sweetness. I already put everything I got on your desk in your office," Garcia says with an apologetic shrug. Turning back briefly, she hands her friend her coffee, "Here, take this. You seem like you need it more than I do."

"Thanks, Pen," she replies gratefully, taking a long swig from the cup.

"Hey, Jayje?"

"Yeah?"

Garcia inhales and exhales, exaggerating this movement by lifting and dropping her hand in time with her breaths. "Slow down there. It's only quarter til nine."

"Quarter til?" JJ asks in confusion, checking her phone. "I have 9:05?"

"What time zone?" Garcia asks with a knowing smirk, smiling as her friend sighs out in relief. "You forgot to change it back from last case."

"Yeah, I did," JJ admits with a blush, ducking her head. "Sorry for barging in here like a bat out of hell, Penelope."

"You've worked here for how long and have never been late one day or taken a day off," Garcia teases the slightly older woman, brushing her sweater off gently. She picks off a fuzzy with a determined look, flicking it off her fingers disinterestedly. She then places her hands on each of JJ's biceps, giving them a squeeze. "Relax. Hotch won't sue you if you do end up late one day."

"I show up late to a job full of profilers, they start talking," JJ points out with an amused smile. "I'm okay. Do you want your coffee back?"

Garcia brushes her off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Keep it, I'll get another at lunch time."

"Scared of my gay germs," JJ teases lightly, waving the cup in the technical analyst's face.

Garcia narrows her eyes playfully and stares her friend down as she takes a swig from the same cup. "Never even in your wildest dreams, kitten. Now, go do your job and find some defenseless humans that need our super hero help!"

JJ mock salutes, polishing off the cup and throwing it away in a trashcan just down the hall. She's stopped just before the office by an intern with a handful of files, which she takes with a polite smile. She pushes open the door with her back, turning to wave good morning to Morgan and Reid.

She's picked up her pace again at this point, and not entirely looking where she's going. Which, no surprise, has her running straight into someone and sends her falling.

"Whoa, there!" the woman calls out, reaching out and gently grabbing JJ by the waist before she hits the ground. "You okay?"

JJ's grip on the files has tightened, and her breath had been released as a surprised reaction to the fall. Normally, a situation like this would have her profusely apologizing, but when she actually gets a good look at this woman that saved her from falling, she finds herself _actually_ speechless.

 _Holy shit_ , was it even legal for someone to be so attractive?

The woman, a bit older and taller than her, dressed simply in black pants and a light purple button up with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, is _fit._ JJ felt her muscles ripple as she was caught, and, good lord, her jawline is actually sculpted by gods. Her eyes are a deep brown and are as alluring as her voice, god _dammit_ her voice.

JJ's mouth feels dry as she stares dumbly back at the woman, causing her to smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow. "Are you normally this quiet when you literally run into people?" she teases lightly.

The blonde blushes furiously at this, finally stammering as she stands up right, "What, no. Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. I'm normally not this..."

"Frazzled?" the woman offers with another smirk, releasing the other woman from her grasp.

JJ ducks, embarrassed. "I had my time set in a different zone from a previous case," she explains softly, clearing her throat and running her fingers through her hair to calm her nerves. "I thought I was late."

"I feel that," the woman explains with an understanding shrug. "I'm a bit of a workaholic myself." She startles suddenly, smile bright and wide as she out a hand, "Oh, um, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm the new addition to the team," she introduces herself.

JJ shifts the files she's holding easily to one hand, gripping Emily's hand with her own as she shakes. "Um, SSA Jennifer Jareau," she replies back softly with a smile of her own.

Emily's eyes light up in slight recognition. "Ah, so you're the infamous JJ these two kept talking up," she teases, waving a finger over at Morgan and Reid, who are pretending to look over files weeks old instead and acting like they're not amused by the whole situation going on a few feet away.

"Ah," JJ says, narrowing her eyes over at the boys briefly before turning back to Emily. "Anything in particular?"

"Just that you're the best at what you do and things like that," Emily swears with a smile and a nod, seeming to confirm one of those statements. "You definitely make a memorable first impression," she adds in a teasing tone, grinning when the blonde blushes at the reminder.

Emily drops her hand carefully, turning up to look at the offices. "Hey um, I gotta go meet with Agent Hotchner, but I'll see you around?" her tone hopeful.

She flushes slightly at the statement, clearing her throat, "Well, I mean, I will, obviously, but the boys said your office is always open...?"

JJ feels a bit smug about that slip up, about getting Emily a bit flustered instead of the other way around since their abrupt introduction. "Yep, I'm in the office right next to Agent Gideon. If you have any questions about the potential cases we have, or anything else for that matter, come by."

"Will do," Emily smiles. "It was nice meeting you, JJ." Then louder, "Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan," she adds with a nod, waving to the group before heading up to Hotch's office, shutting the door behind her.

JJ stares after her, only turning to the boys when Morgan snickers. "Oh, what?" she asks with a scowl.

"Smooth moves, tiger," he laughs, reaching up and grabbing the ball of paper she throws at him. Reid tries harder, but JJ can tell he's laughing at her from the way he's struggling not to smirk behind the file in front of him.

"Both of you can go to hell," she mutters as she walks up to her office. "Keep messing with me, boys, and see how many extra reports I give you both."

"Oh, I promise, they're all worth it," Morgan swears with a grin, waving his fingers at her teasingly before she goes into her office. "Hey, Reid, I think I figured out JJ's type," he teases, leaning over and poking the genius with the butt of his pen.

"Emily Prentiss," Reid agrees with a smirk, grinning up at his best friend's office. He's so proud of her for coming so far, for growing from the woman who, a few years ago, was too afraid to even admit that she was gay, to the woman before them today. A woman that's unafraid to be unapologetically herself, and who feels comfortable enough to make jokes and tease them just as much as they tease her.

"Hey."

Reid turns to Morgan, who twirls his pen around in his fingers with a playful, challenging smirk. "Ten bucks says Emily asks her out within the next few weeks."

"Twenty says a week, tops."

"You got yourself a bet there, pretty boy."


End file.
